


Orange Tinged Memories

by PunMistress



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Not Canon Compliant, Short One Shot, Written Pre-Kingdom Hearts III, Xemnas is Terra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunMistress/pseuds/PunMistress
Summary: He didn’t know what to make of it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Orange Tinged Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is some old writing I found in the depths of my files. It's short but I hope you enjoy it.

He didn’t know what to make of it.

  
He raised the smooth glass burnt orange star to the soft light. The metal frame of the star shone brightly, contrasting the warm glow that the orange glass gave off. As his eyes traced the simple star shape, he could feel phantom feelings of longing that shouldn’t be possible started up in his gut. He shouldn’t be able to feel emotion, he had no heart. This little trinket, however, seemed to be actively trying to disprove that. He didn’t even know where he had gotten it. It was with him the day he woke up.

  
He couldn’t get rid of it. Oh, he had tried. He had no need for such trivial items. However, his body seemed to rebel against him whenever he had the chance to get rid of it. Even now as it dangled in his grasp over the balcony, he couldn’t will his hand to drop the brown leather cord that kept the star from its certain doom. It sent him vague ghost feelings of panic just holding the trinket over the edge.  
“Please be careful with that.”

  
He whipped around. Who was that?

  
A middle-aged man with a neatly trimmed black goatee stood next to him, his long hair was swept back into a high ponytail. He also seemed to be transparent. Interesting. If he had a heart then he might have felt surprise, fear, or maybe even familiarity, but he didn't. All he felt was a clinical curiosity.

  
“Why should I.” he questioned genuinely curious.

  
“It would cause great sadness to the person who gave it to you.¨

  
“And why would I care.”

  
The unknown man sighed, he sounded as though he was carrying a heavy burden  
“You cared once.”

  
“...You knew me?”

  
“I’ve known you since before you took on the name Xehanort.”

  
“That wasn’t my original name?”

  
“No, that was the name of the man who took your name and erased it.”

  
“Then what, pray tell, was my real name.”

  
The man looked pained by his words.

  
“....Terra.”


End file.
